<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Books and Cars by Arytra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488935">Books and Cars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arytra/pseuds/Arytra'>Arytra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ABC Pets Universe [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Power Rangers Operation Overdrive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Opposites Attract, The family is their team and a ferret, creating a family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:22:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arytra/pseuds/Arytra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of stories about Rose and Ronny in the same universe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rose Ortiz/Veronica "Ronny" Robinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ABC Pets Universe [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Attention and Books</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Moved over from Livejournal.  Originally part of prsw22 challenge with obsessive being the prompt.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ronny raced through the mansion, not bothering to turn off the super speed as she did so, causing some of Andrew’s breakable possessions to rock back and forth, but not quite fall. The pool game was ruined as the force of wind from her running knocked them all around the table before she dove behind Will and froze. “Hide me.”</p>
<p>Will looked at her and then back to the nothing that was chasing her. “Ronny…”</p>
<p>“She’s after me!” Ronny insisted. Will rolled his eyes and turned on the super hearing, listening to the furious sound of stomping shoes and sporadic mutterings. He glanced back at Ronny and noticed the book she had in her hands. Granted, he’d only known her for less than a year, but he was nearly certain that the girl didn’t read books on Quantum Physics. The others looked over at Will who pushed Ronny in front of him before taking cover. Dax and Mack looked at each other for only a second before grabbing Tyzonn and doing the same. Ronny glared in their direction. “Cowards!”</p>
<p>“Shouldn’t we help her?” Tyzonn asked and the other three quickly shook their heads.</p>
<p>“She’ll be fine,” Dax insisted. “She always is.”</p>
<p>Tyzonn’s eyes widened. “This has happened before? What sort of danger does she face?”</p>
<p>The book was yanked from Ronny’s hands quickly after. Ronny pouted as Rose appeared directly in front of her, arms crossed with the book in one hand, and looking none too happy. Ronny scowled back a bit. “I wanted attention!”</p>
<p>“So you took my book?” Rose demanded. Ronny shrugged a bit, feeling a little sheepish over the matter now that Rose had caught up with her. “I was reading, Ronny.”</p>
<p>“You’re always reading! You never have time for me!” Ronny complained. Rose sighed and smiled a bit, setting the book down for the moment as she faced the other. She made sure it was in arms reach in case the conversation didn’t go to Ronny’s liking. She didn’t want to be chasing the other girl down all afternoon instead of relaxing a bit.</p>
<p>“For the last time, Ronny, I can only have sex once a day. I know you don’t tire out, but I do,” she said gently. As Ronny looked even more downtrodden, Rose decided to give in just a bit. “Why don’t you come back upstairs with me and we can cuddle a bit while I read.”</p>
<p>“You’re not going to read it out loud again, are you?” Ronny asked and Rose gave her a look.</p>
<p>“God forbid you learn something,” she said dryly. “But considering you were snoring the last time I tried it, no.”</p>
<p>“You know, you could put down the book and…” Ronny tried.</p>
<p>“I’m letting you in the room. That’s the best you’re getting,” Rose answered before the other could finish. Ronny pouted, but let it go as she followed.</p>
<p>Will listened to make sure they were really heading off before nodded and motioning that the others could get up. Dax looked happy with the situation as Tyzonn just looked confused. Mack turned to Will and the two shared a look. Considering their rooms were the closest to Ronny and Rose’s, they’d be bunking with Dax again. After all, once Ronny pulled Rose away from her obsession, the two were loud and long lasting and the boys wanted some semblance of sleep for the night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Fun or Not</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some artifacts deserve to be thrown to the bottom of the ocean.  An artifact that turns teammates into children is one of them.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Moved over from livejournal.  Prompt was children.</p><p>Warning: Slightly AU in that the Mack event in "Things Not Said" never happened.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rose was nearly certain that Mr. Hartford didn’t really need the new artifact. At least, she was hoping he didn’t because she was probably going to smash it if they didn’t find out how to use it. At the very least, she’d throw it into the ocean. That way, it wasn’t destroyed, but it could never bother her again. She was even past wanting to study it at this point not that she had the chance to at this point in time. Instead, she glanced up toward the ceiling, hands on her hips. “Dax! Get down here!”</p><p>“But I’m bouncing!” The reply came to her. Rose’s eyes narrowed.</p><p>“Now, Dax!” Her eyes widened as he let go and headed straight down for her. She quickly moved out of the way and he bounced like a Gummi Bear all over the room before finally stopping and grinning up at her. The grin wasn’t shared. She grabbed a hold of him and dragged him into the next room, setting him next to Tyzonn. “Stay.”</p><p>Ronny looked up at her. “They’re kids, Rose. Not dogs,” she reminded her, moving Mack from one leg to the other as the little boy slept. She looked over and counted. “Where’s Will?”</p><p>“I don’t know! You find him,” Rose snapped and Ronny sighed, gently picking up Mack and setting him on the floor. The three-year-old immediately snuggled up with the blanket. She turned to Tyzonn and Dax.</p><p>“Naptime,” she instructed. Both just looked at her.</p><p>“We’re not sleepy!” Dax answered, bouncing on his toes. Fortunately, he was staying on the ground this time.</p><p>“Just close your eyes,” Rose answered. They looked unhappy at the suggestion. Ronny thought for a moment before finally smiling at both of them.</p><p>“If you both lie down and stay there, you can have a piggy-back-ride later,” she bribed and Dax looked a bit skeptical.</p><p>“Super fast?” He asked and Ronny nodded. “Good enough for me!”</p><p>Tyzonn looked at her, not convinced, and Ronny thought for a minute. “We can look through some of the books later so you can see pictures of Earth. Just lie down and try not to turn into mercury, okay?”</p><p>He was lying down almost as quickly as Dax. Ronny looked at Rose, who blinked a few times at that before shaking her head. “I shouldn’t underestimate you.”</p><p>“Nope,” she answered cheerfully. “They’re not that bad. Hell, they’re kind of cute!”</p><p>“Ronny…” Rose started and Ronny kissed her to stop the rant that was forming.</p><p>“Besides, they’re not that different from how they are as adults,” she mentioned happily. “Only with less hormones.”</p><p>“Like you’d be?” Rose asked and Ronny rolled her eyes before pouting and turning away from her lover.</p><p>“I bet you were no fun as a kid. Probably didn’t get into pillow fights, or make mud pies, or tie a leash around your pet dog and have him drag you and the wagon around, or even ride your bike down the stairs,” Ronny complained and Rose shook her head.</p><p>“No, I was reading,” she answered and Ronny sighed.</p><p>“Too bad this didn’t hit you,” she muttered. Rose whipped her head around to glare at her, but Ronny stood her ground. “I mean it! I think the reason you’re having trouble is because you never had fun!”</p><p>“I had fun! I read! I started playing with electronics…” she started and Ronny shook her head.</p><p>“I mean normal fun, Rose,” she said. “Like jumping on furniture when your parents weren’t watching, or climbing on to the… I know where Will is.”</p><p>Rose’s eyes met hers and they rushed outside as the boy was walking around the roof that he’d somehow managed to climb. Both Ronny and Rose were starting to figure out exactly how he’d become a spy. Ronny looked at her girlfriend. “Stay here and if he falls, catch him.”</p><p>“What are you… Ronny!” Rose called out as Ronny used her speed to make her way up to the roof of the mansion.</p><p>“Will, come here,” Ronny coaxed. “Auntie Rose is afraid we’re both going to fall.”</p><p>“I’m okay, Aunt Ronny. I know what I’m doing!” Will argued. Ronny nodded.</p><p>“I know, but you know how Aunt Rose is. Please?” Ronny asked and the child sighed, but walked over to her. She took a hold of him and rushed down, nearly giving Rose a heart attack. When she reached the ground, Ronny turned to Will.</p><p>“Naptime! The others are already lying down,” she told him. “We can play more later.”</p><p>“Ah, Aunt Ronny! I ain’t a baby!” He pouted and turned to Rose. “Aunt Rose…”</p><p>“Bed. Now.” The response was quick and clipped matching Rose’s glare. Will stomped off back into the house, leaving his surrogate aunts alone. “Ronny?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“We’re never having children. Ever,” Rose answered. Ronny snickered a bit at Rose’s annoyed reaction, but still leaned into her when Rose wrapped her arms around her. “But, that pillow fight might be okay. Once we fix the boys.”</p><p>“Right.” Ronny grinned. Baby steps, that’s all it took. She’d make Rose have fun if it took the rest of her life. Knowing Rose, it would probably take even longer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A New Addition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ronny and Rose gain a new member for their family.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Moved from livejournal.  Prompt was Animals.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I want a dog," Ronny pouted as they looked around the shelter, trying to find a pet that would suit them. Rose folded her arms and shook her head.</p>
<p>"No dogs," she disagreed. "With how often you're gone, we don't need a pet that I would have to walk several hours each day. Nor do we need a pet that would be demanding my attention at all hours while I'm trying to work or teach. I'm thinking a cat would be a better pet."</p>
<p>"A cat!" Ronny exclaimed. "Come on, Rose. Not a cat."</p>
<p>"What are wrong with cats?" Rose demanded.</p>
<p>"If you want Will in a furry little suit, I'm sure we can ask him," Ronny answered. "They're cocky, self-centered..."</p>
<p>"Remind me to give that opinion to Will," Rose said and Ronny shrugged.</p>
<p>"I've told him myself," she answered. "What about a bird?"</p>
<p>Rose shook her head. "No," she answered. "Birds require more care, not to mention if it's smaller we'd need more than one."</p>
<p>"Same for mice, rats, rabbits, guinea pigs, hamsters, and gerbils!" Ronny complained. When Rose folded her arms, Ronny pointed over to their companion. "I don't think Mack minds!"</p>
<p>"It was nice enough for Mack to offer to pay for the pet and the expenses as an anniversary gift for us," Rose answered. "We're not asking for more than one animal!"</p>
<p>Mack looked between them, noting the agitation, and glanced around. "What about a reptile?" He suggested quickly.</p>
<p>"Maybe a turtle," Rose answered thoughtfully.</p>
<p>"A turtle! Why don't we just get a rock!" Ronny complained. "Now a snake..."</p>
<p>"I don't like pets that can potentially strangle me," Rose answered dryly. "Maybe something small, like a gecko?"</p>
<p>"Or big, like an iguana!" Ronny disagreed. Seeing that it was about to turn into another fight, Mack quickly searched around, looking at the various animals. A horse would never work, that pig would drive Rose up the wall... His eyes flickered over to a different cage where a small creature was rearing its head, watching the debate with interest. It jumped from one side of the cage to the other as if to side with whichever girl was talking at that time. Mack grinned and casually turned to his friends.</p>
<p>"What about a ferret?" He asked.</p>
<p>They both turned to look at him as he motioned to the critter, now in the middle behind him. Ronny smiled at it. "It might just be able to keep up with me. Hey, little guy."</p>
<p>Rose looked at Ronny sternly. "We're going to have to do research on it," she answered and both her companions gave her a look, causing Rose to back down. "Alright, fine. I've already done the research on every possible pet."</p>
<p>"So?" Ronny asked, looking hopeful. Rose folded her arms.</p>
<p>"You're going to have to learn all about them too. I'm not going to do all the work," she warned.</p>
<p>"I will, Rose," Ronny promised, giving her girlfriend a slight kiss. "And we'll get everything we need before we bring it home. Plus, we'll find a good vet."</p>
<p>Rose looked at the ferret, the ferret looked back at Rose. She gave a small smile. "Well, they are intelligent. I guess I can't ask for anything better."</p>
<p>Ronny squealed and kissed Rose full on the lips. Rose kissed back before pulling off and turning to Mack. "I think we found our pet."</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Ronny gently put the ferret back into her cage, turning the light off behind her as their new addition crawled up into her hammock quietly. "Good night, Auri," she whispered, heading out of the room. She headed into her own bedroom where Rose was reading yet another book on ferret care. Ronny was pretty sure this was the sixth she'd seen Rose with today and the third time she'd read that certain book within the last three days. "She's okay."</p>
<p>"I just want to make sure nothing happens to Aurora," Rose answered. "The last think we want to happen is for something bad to happen to her. I asked the shelter about her. Her former owners..."</p>
<p>"Are gone now. We'll take care of her, Rose," Ronny assured her and gave her a teasing look as she gently pulled the book away and turned off the lights. "If you're this bad with the ferret, I'm really glad we didn't get that dog. I thought you meant that you wouldn't want to spend the time with it, not that you'd cater to its every whim."</p>
<p>"I don't cater..." she started, but Ronny cut her off as she began their foreplay. Arguments could be finished later.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>